The Hawaiin Desert and the Mutated Cactus
by Starryjack
Summary: A cactus like experiment (Also known as 5-0-4) turnes Lilo's home and the rest of the island into a Hawaii'n Desert.
1. Chapter 1 Blind with Spaghetti Sauce

The caracters from lilo and stitch aren't mine they are disney's.  
  
It was a normal day in Hawaii the sun was shining and Hamster veil was yelling at gantu, "You idiot you loss another experiment!" "But sir it only  
made prank phone calls." Gantu explained. "I do not care what it did. I just want experiments." "Well then you better find a new beached whale to  
do your work he'll never catch an experiment." 6-2-5 said. "Warning Experiment 5-0-4 activated primary function desert creator." The computer said. "Well what are you waiting for catch that experiment." "Going out to  
fail again Blubber Butt." 6-2-5 remarked. "Grrrr..." Gantu said.  
  
"See Stitch these are plants from all around the world." Lilo said. "'Sprout too?" Stitch asked. "Yep Sprout too. In fact were right in front  
of his water tower." Lilo said. "Ikaba." Then while a fat old lady was planting the tropical plants she also watered a green experiment pod with the number 5-0-4 on it. There was suddenly a glowing light activating 5-0- 4. "Ahh......." The Lady screamed to the other side of the festival. "Come on Stitch lets see what it was." So they walked over to the tropical plants and they saw a cactus standing on four roots with a mouth and eyes and Lilo  
said, "Whoa, Mutated Cactus!" "Naga, Cousin." "Oh well thats cool too."  
  
"Come on stitch lets get him." Lilo said. "Ih." Stitch said. Then Lilo and Stitch jumped into the dune buggy. 5-0-2 wasn't very fast sence he ran on 4 roots. " We almost got him Stitch just a little..." "Not unless I get him  
first!" Gantu said. "Its Gantu, Rock a hula Stitch!"  
  
"Oh no you don't trog not when I loaded my gun with Spaghetti sauce!" Gantu said to Stitch then shot his gun and out came spaghetti sauce straight at Stitch. "Nagaaaaaa, no like spaghetti Nanaquista!" Stitch ran away. Lilo took an experiment pod out and said "Wait maybe we can compromise i'll give you Experiment 4-0-5's pod." Lilo said. "Well... O.K." Gantu then took the  
experiment pod from Lilo's hand.  
  
Later at Lilo's house, "Now, 6-2-6 what is it that happened," Jumba said. "Spaghetti sauce!" Stitch yelled "Aww, no Spaghetti sauce will make 6-2-6 blind for many days. Three weeks exactly. So little girl what is experiment you are looking for?" "It was a cactus that walked on four roots." She told  
Jumba as she typed the description into the computer. "Here it is Experiment 5-0-4 Designed to suck the life out of growing plants and the soil, also increasing the heat making a desert for 200 square miles." "Aw yes if this is experiment you are saying it should be reaching the middle  
of the island as we are a speaking."  
  
So how did you like it may be hard to under stand Jumba but, that is how he  
speaks more reveiws please thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Death of Pudge

The Characters of Lilo and Stitch aren't mine they are Disneys  
  
"Hey, Blubber butt. Catch an Experiment?" 6-2-5 siad mockenly. "Yep I did Experiment 3-4-8." "What you did well, what are waiting for activate it!" Gantu went and got a glass of water and said, "O.K." Then he dropped the  
experiment pod in the glass of water water. There was a bright circle showing the activation. "Experiment 3-4-8 activated Primary Function Enemy Trapper." The Computer said. "Ah, a trapper eh." Gantu then studied this  
experiment it looked mainly like a turtle with a metal shell and snake tongue. The experiment suddenly stuck out its tongue pointed at Gantu his metal shell flew off shooting a ray trapping Gantu and 6-2-5 in a plasma bubble. "Oh Blitsnack." Gantu said. "I can't live in here with out...out  
sandwhiches!" 6-2-5 said.  
  
"What can we do to help Stitch?" Lilo Asked. "We will need Garlic Bread I go to store with lots of bread." Jumba Said. "I want to came to, I need to get my cake for Lilo's Birthday." Pleakly said when he walked in. "But my  
birthday was last month." Lilo stated. "Yes but, isn't your birthday monthly like thankgiving?" Pleakly asked. "Is there presents?" Lilo asked.  
"Of coarse!" Pleakly said. "Then yes, it is monthly."  
  
Some where the middle of the island. "Look a rare hawaiin cactus." A tourist said pointing at 5-0-4. Then all the other tourists started taking pictures. 5-0-4 growled angerly and set its roots in exact middle of the island. All of a sudden trees and flowers started loosing there lives and turning into sand and some into cactuses, the water around the island dried  
up so did the ice, lakes and rivers and the grass turned into sand. The  
heat raised to 130 degrees fairenheight. The island was a desert island  
plus experiment 5-2-3, Slushy moved to Greenland. Lilo was at the beach feeding Pudge while 5-0-4 changed the island into a desert island and Jumba was getting the garlic bread but when the island turned into a desert the  
water dried up Pudge died to lack of water and too much heat.  
"Noooooooooooo! Pudge!" 


End file.
